Video conferencing technologies have become increasingly commonplace. Such technologies are now being used worldwide for a wide variety of both personal and business communications. For example, during a teleconference or other video conferencing session, individuals may “interact” and engage in face-to-face conversations through images and sound captured by digital cameras and transmitted to participants. In an attempt to provide more engaging video conferencing experiences, a set of technologies called “telepresence” have been introduced, which aim to allow participants at different geographical locations to feel as if they were present at the same location. The telepresence has provided certain enhancement to conventional video conferencing schemes, but there still remain significant areas for new and improved ideas for more immersive video conferencing experiences.